Jezuici
Jezuici są spadkobiercami i następstwem templariuszy . Powstali 15 Sierpnia 1534 r. jednak usankcjonowani przez papieża w 1540 r. a ich założycielem był Ignacy Joyola ( Były hiszpański żołnierz ) . Zostali oni powołani celem przeciwstawienia się reformacji , mieli za zadanie ją zniszczyć . Loyola chciał by zakon był obrońca jedności katolickiej , zakon był więc całkowicie oddany "namiestnikowi Chrystusa" - Papieżowi . thumb|left Przysięga Jezuitów zawiera między innymi wzmianki o powinności oraz prawie do pozbycia się każdego heretyckiego króla na całym świecie , każdego rządu nie uznającego władzy papiestwa - Każdy człowiek który nie uznaje władzy papieża , musi zostać zniszczony , każde państwo , organizacja ... " Ja ( tutaj podaje się imię i nazwisko ) w obecności Boga i świętych przysięgam że jego świętobliwość Papierz, jest zastępcą Chrystusa , oraz jest jedyną prawowitą głową katolickiego kościoła . " - Fragment Przysięgi " I obiecuje że nie będę posiadał własnych poglądów , będę posłuszny jak trup . I będę prowadził wojny potajemnie i otwarcie przeciwko wszystkim heretykom , Protestantom i Liberałom - ponieważ muszę wytępić ich z oblicza całej ziemi , nie oszczędzę ani płci , wieku ani kondycji , będę wieszał , wywracał , gotował , obdzierał z skóry , dusił i palił żywcem tych hańbiących heretyków . Będę rozrywał żołądki i łona ich kobiet oraz miażdżył głowy ich potomstwa rzucając o ścianę , aby na zawsze zgładzić ich obrzydliwą rasę " - Fragment Przysięgi " Uczono cię byś podstępnie zasiewał ziarno zawiści i nienawiści wśród społeczeństwa , na prowincjach i w miastach które żyły w pokoju . Oraz byś podżegał ich do przelania krwi , podjudzał do wprowadzenia wojen przeciwko sobie . Do wszczynania rewolucji i wojen domowych w krajach które były niepodległe i zamożne , rozwijających sztukę i naukę oraz cieszących się z błogosławieństwa pokoju . Uczono cię byś stawał po stronie walczących oraz potajemnie współpracował ze swym bratem Jezuitą , który działać może po przeciwnej stronie a nawet otwarcie przeciwstawiać się temu z czym ty możesz być związany . Po to by ostatecznie kościół mógł być zwycięzcą ustalonych na traktatach pokojowych . " - Uroczysta Przysięga Wcielenia do Zakonu Jezuitów , Library of Congres , Katalog numer 66 - 43354 Według Jezuickiej zasady " Perinde ac Cadaver " - z łacińskiego " na podobieństwo trupa " . Jezuici są posłuszni jak trup Papieżowi i tak zwanemu czarnemu Papieżowi - Generałowi Zakonu Jezuitów . Jezuici po Różokrzyżowcach i Templariuszach odziedziczyli całkowite dzierżenie wszystkich praw okultyzmu i całej zgromadzonej z niego nauki , Wzmianki o Jezuitach i ich doskonałych znajomościach okultyzmu pojawia się w dziełach Heleny Petrownej Blawatsky . To Jezuici stworzyli pierwszy komunizm w kontrolowanych warunkach . Komunizm powstał i był udoskonalany w Paragwaju , zakon Jezuitów przez 150 lat prowadził tam swoje kołchozy zwane redukcjami , Indianie Guarani byli niemiłosiernie eksploatowani wydobywając kauczuk , minerały , produkując różnorakie dobra za spanie i michę żarcia , własność prywatna nie istniała . Każda rzecz była własnością Boga czyli państwa Jezuitów . Indianie żyli , pracowali i umierali . Nie byli kształceni i nie znali żadnego innego języka poza swoim , kościół nie potrzebuje wykształconych niewolników . Komuna trwała w najlepsze aż do 1750 roku kiedy to katoliccy monarchowie odkryli źródło niebywałego bogactwa zakonu . Królowie Hiszpanii i Portugalii nie zdawali sobie sprawy że są oszukiwani przez wiecznych kłamców jezuitów . Na polecenie monarchów zakon został zniesiony na zawsze przez Papieża Klemensa XIII w lipcu 1773 roku . Jednak już w 1814 roku . zakon zostaje reaktywowany bullą Piusa VII i od tej pory rządzi niepodzielnie na Watykanie jako najpotężniejsza organizacja na świecie . Jezuici są odpowiedzialni za ateistyczną rewolucję Francuską , w pełni przez nich zaplanowaną i zrealizowaną . Założycielem Jakobinów był Adam Weishaupt zwany ojcem Jakobinów . Był on Jezuickim profesorem prawa kanonicznego , był również fundatorem zakonu Illuminatów . Zatem Jakobinizm jest produktem Jezuitów będącym odpowiedzialnym za rewolucję Francuską . Podczas Francuskiej rewolucji Dominikanie przeje li Inkwizycje od Jezuitów , następnie zostali zniszczeni , a Jezuici odebrali ją z powrotem . thumb|left|260px|Jezuita Adam Weishaupt Generał Jezuitów Jean Babtise Janssens rządził od 1946 do 1964 dowodził i kontrolował on takimi organizacjami i tajemnymi stowarzyszeniami jak Suwerenny Zakon Wojskowy Rycerzy Maltańskich , Wolnomularze Rytu Szkockiego , Zakon Illuminatów , Rycerzy Kolumba , Rycerzy Ku-Klux Klanu , B'nai B'rith ( Z Hebrajskiego synowie przymierza ) , Naród Islamu i jego prywatną armie " Owoc Islamu " , Komitet Mafijny , Opus Dei oraz wiele innych pomniejszych bractw . Każde tajemne stowarzyszenie jest kontrolowane przez Jezuitów . thumb|left|Jean Babtise Janssens Jezuita Profesor Caroll Quigley uniwersytetu Jezuickiego George Town który uczył Billa Clintona stwierdza : Tłumy już znajdują się pod kontrolą małej lecz silnej grupie podporządkowanej światowej dominacji , sam należałem do tej grupy . Ten sławny profesor jest on Jezuitą , stwierdził więc że Jezuici kontrolują świat . W swojej książce Tragedia i Nadzieja mówi o systemie dwu partyjnym , zjawisku które widzimy na całym świecie , przykładowo Demokraci i Republikanie czy Platforma Obywatelska i Prawo i Sprawiedliwość . Wyjaśnia że ludzie myślą że są to dwie różne partie , tak naprawdę są one takie same a ludzie jedynie mają myśleć że są różne . To co mówi to to że polityka partii to żart . Potem mówi coś jeszcze , stwierdza że państwo nie może istnieć bez patriotyzmu z jednej strony , a z drugiej musi mieć miejsce atak i rebelia . Zatem atak i rebelia stanowią nieodłączną część planu Jezuitów . Kto w historii zbuntował się po raz pierwszy ? Szatan , przed szatanem rebelia , bunt , nie była znana , filozofią szatana jest że nie możemy istnieć bez rebelii , rebelia jest nierozłączną częścią jezuickiej filozofii . To na drodze buntu osiąga się określone cele , ponieważ szatan chce ustanowić swoje królestwo poprzez rebelie przeciw bożemu królestwu . Jezuita Michael Novak , naukowiec polityczny , wzmiankuje o pieczęci USA , która mówi : " Wolność i sprawiedliwość dla wszystkich " - Novus Ordo , mówiąc że jest to oparte na ludzkim grzechu . Twierdzi on że systemy polityczne winne być budowane pod masy społeczne , liczebniejsze czyli grzeszników a nie świętych których jest mniej . A więc systemy polityczne mają być tworzone i funkcjonować dla grzeszników których z założenia ma być więcej od świętych , a ich garstkę nazwać można umniejszającą i sprzeciw nazwać mową nienawiści , co funkcjonuje w Ameryce . Cały światowy system szkolnictwa jest kontrolowany i oparty na Jezuickim myśleniu , nie jest oparty na słowie Bożym , jest tylko garstka ludzi na świecie którzy wierzą Słowu Bożemu , tak jak jest ono napisane . Karen Hudes była prominentym prawnikiem , najważniejszym prawnikiem ogólno światowego systemu bankowego . Została zwolniona gdyż stała się informatorem i ujawniła panującą korupcję . Przeanalizowała kto za tym wszystkim stoi , kto kontroluje te miliardy które rządzom światem . W wywiadzie internetowym z dzienikarzem Gregiem Hunterem w programie " USA Watchdog.com " znajdując się w Marrylad powiedziała : " W kwestii rezerw federalnych i banu rozrachunków między narodowych , grupy te są w zmowie z najwiękrzymi oszustami - Jezuitami . Zawarli oni małe sekretne porozumienia prubując obciążyć winą najbogatszych tego świata , a w tym samym czasie , wszystkie kraje świata , wiedzą o tym złodziejstwie . Chodzi o Jezuitów w Watykanie . Pozwołcie że opowiem wam co odkryłam , zawsze myślałam że to CIA było problemem i inne organizacje wywiadowcze . A wiecie co ? - istnieje ogromna agencja wywiadowcza Watykanu . I inne tego typu działają przy pomocy agencji wywiadowczych Watykanu . ( ... ) Oni nie walczą z sobą , oni doszli ze sobą do porozumienia . My mamy uwierzyć w ich rywalizacje . Wszyscy oni są w zmowie . Wliczając w to Banki , wszystkie agencje wywiadowcze są takrze w zmowie . Ludzie nie wiedzą na przykład że IRS ( Agencja Podatkowa ) idzie do Watykanu . " Mówi zatem że cały system finansowy znajduje się pod kontrolą Jezuitów . Są właścicielami Banku Amerykańskiego . Wszystkie organizacje wywiadowcze , CIA , FBI , są pod kontrolą Watykanu . Jest to zgodne z tym co mówi Biblia , jeśli tak jak powiedział Jezuita Profesor Caroll Quigle , że jest to świat dla grzeszników , a jednym z Biblijnych Proroctw jest upadek Babilonu , wiedząc że Babilon tworzy światowy system religijny , odrzucający Ewangelie a w szegulności protestantyzm , to jest to jasny przekaz że Katolicyzm jest upadłu od bardzo długiego czasu , ponieważ to on jest Babilonem , nie jest on upadły fizycznie , ponieważ jest i będzie najwięrzą potęgą która zniszczy Biblijnych chrześcijan , ale jest on upadły duchowo , ponieważ nienawidzi Boga . Teilhard de Chardin - Jezuita , eugenik , Wielki propagator Nauki NEW AGE , wielki zwolennik organizacji narodów zjednoczonych , najczęściej cytowany okultysta ruchu NEW AGE , szczególnie zachwalany przez Papieża Jana Pawła II . Autorka Sprzysiężenia wodnika - Merlin Ferguson , wyjawia że Teilhard był najczęściej cytowany z pośród 185 przywódców ruchu NEW AGE w odpowiedzi na pytanie " kto najbardziej wpłynął na ich życie " " Teilhard marzył o społeczeństwie stającym się bogiem , gdzie każda jednostka osiąga swoje bycie bogiem w punkcie "Omega" . Ten punkt widzenia stał się punktem dla wielu przywódców ruchu ruchu NEW AGE . " Pod koniec 20 wieku został uznany już za Ojca NEW AGE . - P.T. de Chardin : Chrześcijaństwo i Ewolucja S.130 Dokonywał on oszustw i fałszerstw przy które służyły wsparciu teorii Ewolucji . Współpracował przy oszustwie człowieka z Piltdown , oszustwa którego później stał się spadkobiercą , nikt nie miał większego wpływu na myślenie Ewolucyjne Europy jak Teilhard de Chardin . Sam Teilhard pracował później w chinach gdzie wykopał " człowieka z Pekinu " czyli kolejne oszustwo . Jednak naukowe fałszerstwa to jeszcze nic przy aspektach wiary . " Czy Ewolucja jest teorią , systemem albo hipotezą ? Jest czymś znacznie więcej : to ogólnie założenie któremu muszą się pokłonić wszystkie teorię , wszystkie hipotezy , wszystkie systemy muszą upaść na kolana - i dopiero w świetle niego wszystkie systemy i hipotezy mogą udowodnić sens swojego istnienia i prawdziwość . - Teilhard de Chardin , Wietualna Wandea articule : Teilhard de Chardin and bis influence , The phenpeon of man pg. 218 - 219 " Ogólna zbieżność religi na uniwersalnego Chrystusa , która zaspokaja ich wszystkich , wydaje mi się jedyną możliwą przemianą świata i jedyną formą w której religia przyszłości może być pojęta " - Teilhard de Chardin , Chrześcijaństwo i Ewolucja , 1971 Początkowo Rzym udawał że nie ma z jezuitą nic wspólnego , jendak 26 lat po jego śmierci został natychmaist przygarnięty a jego dzieła dały podwaline dla Watykańskich ruchów odnowy od II soboru watykańskiego . thumb|left|Teilhard de Chardin Generał Peter Hans Kolvenbach , jedyny w historii który zrezygnował z zajmowanego stanowiska , jeden z współczesnych generałów zakonu Jezuitów . thumb|left Obecnym Generałem Zakonu Jezuitów jest Adolfo Nicolas , który dnia 27.09.2012 roku , spotkał się z Jezuitami pracującymi w mediach i ich współpracownikami w Polsce . thumb|left|Adolfo Nicolas Hitler 103.png|Atlas znajdujący się na szczycie uniwersytetu Jezuickiego w Pradze Hitler 104.png|Klasztor Jezuitów w Niemczech Hitler 105.png|Wejście do Klasztoru Hitler 106.png|Symbol Atlasa w Klasztorze Przysięga Jezuitów.png Hitler 111.png Jezuici w Paragwaju.png Cytaty Gdzie kol wiek wyrasta ruch totalitarny , czy to komunistyczny czy nazistowski . Tam znaleźć można Jezuitę jako doradce bądź przywódce . Na Kubie był nim ojciec Castro Armando Liorente . - The "Federal" Reserve Conspiracy and Rockefellers , Emanuel M . Josephson ( New York : Chendey Press , 1968 ) p. 72 Fidel Castro Jezuitą Do czego zatem dążą Jezuici ? Twierdzą że szukają chwały bożej . Jednak Analizując fakty okazuje się że dążą oni do powszechnej dominacji . Oddali się bezwzględnie Papierzowi który bez nich nie mógłby istnieć . Gdyż Katolicyzm właśnie z nimi jest identyfikowany . Oddali się bezwzględnie rządzącym i dzierżą w dłoniach rewolucje . W ten sposób , czy to pod tą czy pod inną nazwą , to oni rządzą światem . - Papiestwo , Pizeitzm , Jezuityzm , Luigi Desanetis , ( London : D. Catt , 1905 : translated from the orginal Italian edition published as Roma Papale in 1865 ) strona 139 . Papież ma prawo zabić jednym słowem . Otrzymał prawo do troski o owce , czyż nie po to by podrzynać gardła wilkom ? - Emanuel Sa , Jezuita "Theologia Moralis" 1596 rok. Człowiek Ekskomunikowany przez ojca świętego może być zabity gdziekolwiek , jak uczą tego ojcowie Escobar i Deaux , albowiem papież ma bezpośrednie zwierzchnictwo nad całym światem . - Herman Busenbaun , jezuita "Theologia Moralis" 1757 rok. Przeklęty , przeklęty , przeklęty niech będzie każdy heretyk - Aklamacja uczestników na zakończenie Soboru Trydenckiego 1545 - 1563 wpisana do protokołu obrad " Coraz większa liczba literatury antyżydowskiej i antysemickich organizacji jest dowodem że naród jest gotowy do walki z judaizmem " - Ojciec Ba , Jezuita " Im Stimmer der Zeit " , 1921 str. 172 " Faszyzm jest formą rządów , która koresponduje najściślej z koncepcjami kościoła Rzymskiego . " - Civilta Cattolica , oficjalny organ zakonu Jezuitów , 1939 " Odkładając na bok wszelki prywaty osąd , musimy być zawsze gotowi do zaakceptowania następującej zasady : Wierzę , że białe które wiedzę , jest czarne , jeśli tylko kościół hierarchiczny tak to definiuje . - Ćwiczenia duchowe św. Ignacego Loyoli , str. 139 " Chiromancja ( Wróżenie z dłoni ) jest uzasadniona , jeśli z pośród linii i załamań dłoni odczytujemy najbardziej tajne sekrety duszy . " - Claudio Lacroix , jezuita , " Theologia Moralis " Coloniac 1757 " Nie czujmy zaniepokojenia gdy mistycyzm staje się częścią edukacji . " - F. Charmot , jezuita " Odkładając na bok wszelki prywatny osąd , musimy zawsze być gotowi do zaakceptowania następującej zasady : Wierzę , że białe , które widzę jest czarne , jeśli tylko kościół hierarchiczny tak to definiuje . " - Ćwiczenia duchowe świętego Ignacego Loyloli str. 193 W 1816 roku John Adams napisał do prezydenta Jeffersona odnośnie Jezuitów : " Nie mamy ich tutaj regularnego roju , w tak wielu przebraniach jak tylko król cyganów może zakładać , ubranych jak malarze , wydawcy , pisarze , nauczyciele ? Jeśli w ogóle istniała grupa ludzi którzy zasłużyli na wieczne potępienie na ziemi i w piekle , to jest to towarzystwo Loyoli . " - The New jesuits , George Reimer , 1971 " Jezuityzm zatruł źródła prawdy na całym świecie " - Thomas Carlye , 19 Wieczny Brytyjski Historyk " " Konstytucja " powtarza 500 razy że w osobie generała należy widzieć Chrystusa . " - Secret History of The Jesuits strona 29 " Najgorszymi z katolików są inkwizytorzy , Jezuici . Oni stanowią po prostu Rzymską Armie w celu ustanowienia w przyszłości ziemskiej suwerenności , na czele której stoi cesarski pontyfikat Rzymu . Planują coś w rodzaju powszechnej pańszczyzny z nimi w roli pana - to jest to wszystko co popierają . " - The Brothers Karamazov , Fyodor Dostoyevsky ( New Yrok : Random House , 1950 , orginally published in 1880 ) Strona 309 " Generał jezuitów nalega by był on panem , władcą nad władcami . Wszędzie tam gdzie jezuitą pozwala się prowadzić swoją politykę , staną się oni panami za wszelką cenę . Ich społeczność się z natury dyktatorska i są nie przejednanym wrogiem wszelkiej ustanowionej władzy ." - 50 Years in the Church of Rome , 1968 , Ojciec Charles Chiniquy " Nigdy przedtem , w biegu światowej historii , nie pojawiło się takie stowarzyszenie . Nawet sam starożytny senat nie obmyślił planów panowania nad światem , z większą pewnością sukcesu . " - Fredrich von Hardenberg , 1800 , Alias " Novalis " Protestant German Philosopher , The Power and Secret of The Jesuits " Uważam że jeśli ten kraj , Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki , straciłby wolność , zostało by to przeprowadzone przez subtelność katolickich księży Jezuitów . Ponieważ są oni największym wrogiem wolności obywatelskiej , oraz religijnej . Oni wszczynali najwięcej wojen w Europie . " - Rzymski Katolik Lafayette , Romanism : A Mence of Nation , Jeremiah J. Crowley , ( Aurora , Missouri : The Meance Publishing Co. 1912 ) Strona 140 " A kim że są ci agenci ? Są oni w większej części Jezuitami , kościelnym zakonem , powszechnie znanym na całym świecie z względu przebiegłą dwulicowość oraz na całkowity brak zasad moralnych . Zakon tak wprawiony w dokonywaniu oszustw , że nawet w katolickich krajach , samych Włoszech , był nie do zniesienia i społeczeństwo domagało się jego zamknięcia " - Mors - Twórca Alabetu Morska o Jezuitach , Foregin Conspiracy Against Liberties of the United States , Samuel Morse ( Boston , Massachusttes : Crocker & Brewster , 1835 ) Vol I , strona 55 " Oni ( Jezuici ) tak nieustannie przenikali dwór królewski i tworzyli intrygi , że sprawdiwliwym było oskarzyć ich o dążenie do światowej dominacji . " - Arcyksiąże Maksymiljan Francis , 1815 , The Jesuits in History , Hector Macpherson , ( Spirgfield , Missouri : Ozark Book Publishers , 1997 , orginally published in 1900 ) Strona 126 - 127 Jezuita Michael Angelo Tamburni mówiący w 1720 roku do księcia Brancas : " Widzisz mój panie , z tego pokoju władam nie tylko Paryżem , ale Chinami i nie tylko Chinami ale całym światem bez niczyjej wiedzy że to robię " - History of the Jesuits , Andrew Steinmetz , ( Philadelphia , 1848 ) Vol I , strona 107 Jego ( Zakonu Jezuitów ) celem było , i nadal jest , niszczenie skutków reformacji , i ponowne ustanowienie świętego Rzymskiego Imperium , w narodzie Niemieckim . Wielkie Niemcy muszą być ponownie centrum świętego Rzymskiego Imperium . - Leo H. Lehman - Amerykański Historyk , 1942 Zatem Biblia , ten wąż z podniesioną głową i błyszczącymi oczyma , zagrażający nam swym jadem , znacząc swój ślad na ziemi , musi zostać przemieniony w laskę i to szybko , puki jesteśmy w stanie go uchwycić . Przez trzy wczesne stulecie nie dawał nam odpocząć , dobrze wiecie jakiego zamieszania narobił i jak kąsał nas swymi zębami . - The Jesuits in History , Jezuici o Biblii Jezuita Profesor Caroll Quigley uniwersytetu Jezuickiego George Town który uczył Billa Clintona stwierdza : Tłumy już znajdują się pod kontrolą małej lecz silnej grupie podporządkowanej światowej dominacji , sam należałem do tej grupy ( Jest Jezuitą ... ) - Pat Shannon , Jurnalist at Large Media To od Ignacego Lyoli , założyciela jezuitów , możemy uczyć się jak zrealizować nasze marzenie o pokoju i ludzkiej godności . - Ronald Regan Masoneria tworem Jezuitów Jest spora analogia pomiędzy systemem stopni masońskich a jezuickich , również Jezuici przydeptują buty i odsłaniają kolano . W ten sposób Ignacy Joyola zaprezentował siebie w Rzymie prosząc o zatwierdzenie zakonu . Jezuici pojawili się przez Wolnomularzami , są ich twórcami i władcami każdego innego zakonu na tej ziemi . thumb|left|335px Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Jezuici